Unexpected Romance
by Butch x BC lover
Summary: Buttercup, age sixteen, entered the world of Super Smash Bros through a tunnel in space after years of hardships during her childhood. But, when she brawled with Zelda/Sheik, she loses, and something unexpected happens: they fall in love. Will their romance last through their teens? Any reviews are cool.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my second crossover. Please do not forget to review if you really like the story! Any reviews are cool. By the way, Buttercup is sixteen at the start of the story- she lost her family when she was just ten. Worse, she has weakened a bit and then Butch raped her one night before the month she leaves for the world of brawling. A reason why she left- she wants to channel her frustrations into the battles, and another reason is because she wants to know some self defense. She also wants to impress Zelda in the brawl with her, but something unexpected might happen.**

Buttercup's P.O.V

My hair has grown longer since the age of thirteen- it now reaches the middle of my back, and my waistline is small. My breasts are a d-cup, and my height is 5'4. I can't believe that I have bigger assets- I expected to look a bit like my sisters when it comes to body type. But, no- maybe my body is like this as a result of being fit during my childhood. I sighed a bit as I enter my den in the Smash Apartments. My den looks a bit like my room after I turned thirteen- it has a pastel green bed that is made of silk, and the wall paper is pastel green with flowery patterns. I am not as much a tomboy as I used to be as a child- I've become a bit more girly. The dresser in my den contains a lot of clothes that I unpacked this morning, and there is a pastel green laptop in the living room, along with a desk and a neat sofa. I have to go to the arena in a few minutes. I've seen Zelda's battles on television- she has won a few times, and is very tricky whenever she transform into her male alter ego called Sheik. I thought her alter ego is cool and a bit hot. My thinking is quite slow compared to her ultra-quick thinking. She does show her personality when she isn't brawling- she is smart like Blossom, and has a soft side like Bubbles. She is quite tough, maybe a bit more tougher than I am because of her powerful magic and her alter ego having the stregnth of a male. Zelda's height seems to be like maybe 5'6 or an inch taller. Hopefully Butch wouldn't follow me here- that wouldn't be very good. A man called me to the arena as I get into the hallway. I listened, and then rushed to the arena. Zelda is already there, looking ready but is smirking a bit at me- maybe because she immediately noticed my assets or something. I can almost imagine losing if she ever turns into Sheik to defeat me. The announcer shouted "GO!" and she immediately transformed. I gasped, and thought of a way to stop her before she can knock me off or something. Sheik threw a Deku Nut at me, and I became stunned. He then punched me to the floor, and started throwing multiple punches and kicks at me. I pushed him a bit so that I can get a hit on him. He then disappeared, and then I got punched in the head. "Damn," I whispered. "Tsk, tsk. Language," He said as he bangs me with a hammer that he just found. My body is in a bit of pain, but I immediately got out of the way before becoming hurt any further. I rushed to push him off the arena, but he dodged me. "Oh, crap," I muttered as Sheik turns back into Zelda. She smirked as she uses Din's Fire on me. I immediately got on fire for a second, and there are a few burns on my arms and legs. I used laser vision on her, and she didn't get affected as much.

I groaned- she might be a bit stronger! She then used her final attack on me as I flew off the arena. I flew off the arena as a way of giving up. The timer ran out, and they announced Zelda as the winner. I then got into the nurse's office after the announcement. "Ok, let me heal your wounds," The nurse said as she placed the ointment on my burns. I winced in pain, but tried to refrain from screaming and pulling my arms or legs back. "Oh, you've got a bruise on your shoulders! Let your body rest for a while before brawling again," She concluded as she places the bandages on the burns. "I can't believe that I lost the first battle, even though I want to vent out my frustration in the fight. But thanks for placing the ointment on the burns," I said, "Not just my shoulders are in pain, but some muscles in my body are a bit stiff and in pain." Zelda came in a bit after the nurse walked out. This time, she isn't smirking. "Hey, are you all right?" She asked. "Yes. It's been a while since I last battled- when I last battled, I was thirteen at the time. At the time, my family is in great danger, and as a result of failing to save them, I immediately saw red and killed a villain named Mojo Jojo. He is so cruel at the time, and showed no emotion. Then, at ages fourteen to sixteen, I dated a guy, but he raped me ever since we fell in love. I broke up with him when I last saw him in high school. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Buttercup, and I just came here. I still fear that my ex boyfriend might find me here and attempt to rape me again," I replied. "Buttercup, it has been a while since you last fought, right? Well, you might have lost some experience. I noticed you blushing a bit when our battle started- why did that happen?" She responded. "It has been a while since I last fought. And yes, I did lost more than just 'some' experience. I blushed because-" I stopped, because I'm trying to describe her alter ego. Her alter ego is hot, but she might react negatively- or cause more pain on me. "Your alter ego is hot," I finally said. Zelda blushed a bit, and told me that she thinks that I'm beautiful. "Let's get to know each other some more, Buttercup," She concluded after complimenting me.

"Ok. Tell me about yourself and others around you," I replied. "I'm a bit tomboyish, even though I wear a dress because of my royal status. I am taking some self defense classes in free time, which is held in the basement. If you like, you can take self defense with me. The lessons in self-defense is how to defend yourself from kidnappings, attacks, and rape. Since then, Ganondorf would not attempt to kidnap me. And, Link- you know, the boy with a green tunic and cap, can be too overprotective, and that can be pretty annoying if you ask me. I am a lesbian- I used to date Princess Peach, but she is now dating Mario. What was your life back then when you used to live with your family?" She responded. "My life back then?! You'd probably hate me if I ever tell you. Well, my family hated me a bit, though my bubbly sister called Bubbles has a forgiving side. Blossom is a bit cold hearted, and doesn't laugh much. As a result of them ignoring me, I used to bully others. I found some help from a young girl who used to be in my dreams- she has brown hair and green eyes, like you. She told me to change some things about myself and that my family's ignorance isn't meant to affect me in a negative way. After I changed my ways at age twelve, I immediately gained respect from my family, and the teens and children of Townsville. I feared back then that my family would leave me, and my fears came true- at age thirteen, I failed to save them because I still don't completely forgive my family and because I have a slow thinking process. Now, at age sixteen, I decided to come here to-" "I know. You already told me. Your childhood must have been awful- you must be totally frustrated and hurt," Zelda replied as she touched my arm with kindness. My heart immediately warmed up, and the warm feeling went everywhere in my body- it is a feeling that I have never felt before- it could possibly be love, and feeling finally accepted. Deep inside, I feel safe and comforted, and also loved. I looked longingly into her calm and soft green eyes. She makes me want to cry a bit into her chest. She instinctively hugs me, allowing me to get my emotions out with my tears. "Shh, shh, it's alright, Buttercup... It's okay... I'm right here," She whispered. "Do you know something?" Zelda asked after a while, "I am that girl who tried to help you. I might have felt a connection to you before we knew our names. And you might have not remembered one dream where I warned you of your ex boyfriend, that if you don't escape the situation, you may die and become known as a victim. I don't want to see you victimized or hurt in any other way. By the way, I am a year older than you- seventeen, that is." I am a bit shocked, but didn't show it. "Buttercup, if you want, you can go back to your den. My self-defense session is going to start in a few minutes, so I have to go. We can meet at the Smash restaurant tonight for dinner," She concluded as she walks out. I am now leaving for my den, but as I approach my den, a teen in the green tunic approached me. He has a sword and shield. "Hey, it's nice to meet you, newcomer. My name's Link," He said. "Nice to meet you, too! My name is Buttercup, by the way. What are you doing now?" I replied.

"Just walking around in the Smash Apartment," He responded, "By the way, have you met Zelda?" "Yes. She brawled with me at first, and defeated me. She has an alter ego named Sheik. I really like her alter ego, and I thought her alter ego is hot," I replied. "You and Sheik would look great together," Link said as he walks to the den next to mine. "By the way, is that where you sleep?" I asked. "Yes," He replied as I walk into my den to watch my favorite show in the living room. I decided that it was the same episode, so I switched to the news. "Townsville now has new heroes that seem to replace the Powerpuff Girls, and they are called the Rowdyruff Boys. The Rowdyruff Boys are much better fighters because they don't fight like girls," The male anchor said. I switched to the Smash News a minute later. "A dance is coming up next Saturday. Brawlers who intend to attend must find a friend or partner to come to the dance. The theme is fairytale, which would mean puffy ball gowns and handsome suits for men. But they can dress however they want," The anchor said, "By the way, let's get to the topic of where Ganondorf is disqualified for choking an opponent. He told us that he wanted to win against a brawler that is almost as strong as he was." "Well, I swear that Snake is trying to beat me, so I choked him. How can I get banned from the brawls for that?!" Ganondorf complained as he shows anger in his facial expression. "I know, but you shouldn't do that in battle. That is considered cheating," The reporter replied, "And they placed a ban that will keep you from brawling for two months, right?" "Like you'll ever know," Ganondorf grumbled with anger. I can hear some evil in his vocal tone. I got a bit scared about what he might do if he ever sees me, so I turned the television off so I wouldn't hear more of his evil-sounding voice that scares me so. I gathered my money, walked out of the apartment, and decided to go shopping. I looked at my phone to see what time it is. It is almost 4:00. In two hours I would go out for dinner with Zelda. I wonder what she might wear. I'll tell you, my "prince charming" is a princess. I am bisexual, but I like both genders equally. I thought I heard evil laughter as I walk into the lobby. "This girl sure won't escape once I got my hands on her," I heard a man's voice say. Who is he, and what is he talking about? I suddenly started to panic like crazy. _What if it is Him? _If you don't know who he is, he is a crossdressing demon from Townsville. But, I'm not jumping to conclusions. I thought I noticed a figure similiar to Him, and rushed out the door.

Zelda's P.O.V

We are going to lift weights for ten minutes, and then talk about safety issues in certain situations like if a villain is deciding whether to kidnap you or not. I went for the heaviest ones that weigh eight pounds, and started lifting. Peach can bear only three pounds. She must be really weak. "Hey, what are you looking at?!" Peach asked. "Nothing," I replied, "I am thinking about the newcomer. She is so pretty- I mean, wow." "Are you going to date her?" She asked, seeming curious. "I'm not sure. She might fall in love with my alter ego called Sheik instead. She told me earlier that she thought that I look hot in that male identity. How are you and Mario going?" I responded. "Well, he isn't sure whether we can get married in the summer or now. He told me that he would want to be the Mushroom Kingdom's hero, because he thinks being a king is very hard. And the newcomer is a bisexual, right?" Peach said. "You might get married to him if you really love each other. By the way, Buttercup hasn't came out yet. She might tonight when we go out to dinner," I replied, "And she used to be raped and emotionally abused before she came here. She is about sixteen, a year younger than I am." "Who raped her?" She asked. "Her ex boyfriend," I responded. "I wonder if you and Buttercup would fall in love and get married..." Peach said with thoughtfulness. "We might get married, or stay romantic interests. I think she likes children, so she may leave Smash City to her hometown if she ever has a baby. But, she's not pregnant. And the emotional abuse she endured came from her family. She didn't save her family from getting killed when she was just thirteen. I think that is a result of not being forgiving at the time," I replied, thinking about what will happen if Buttercup ever has children- she may go back to Townsville to take care of the future children, or stay here. Hopefully she chooses to stay here if she ever has a first child. She is only sixteen, so she is a bit too young to have kids. We are now directed back to the self-defense practice room, and sat down on the floor. "Now, we are going to talk about certain ways to defend yourself if a villain ever tries to kidnap you," Our instructor said, "Mostly, when it comes to the situation between an important female like a princess or queen and the villain, the important female might act helpless and flail her arms like a damsel. Next thing you know, the female would scream for a muscular hero to save her. That would no longer happen, since you are learning some self-defense techniques to avoid getting kidnapped by the villain."

**Meanwhile, Buttercup is going shopping...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

I just bought a sexy bikini, and now I am looking for a dress for the dance. Something fairytale, like a Disney Princess dress. I would look good in pastel green and lilac. But, I forget which princess wears lilac all the time. Zelda wears purple, but isn't a Disney Princess- she is a real princess. Her body isn't unrealistically thin, and she is not weak or meek. She is like a warrior princess. I think pastel green suits me more because of ebony hair and a fair complexion. Pink would also go with ebony hair and fair skin, too, but I'm not a huge fan of pink yet. I walked into the boutique that is full of fancy fairytale dresses. The dresses are all pastel colored, and there is not a single brown, black, or orange dress. I chose three dresses, and tried them on in the fitting room with a mirror that is like the one that you would see in most fitting rooms. I tried on the flowy pink dress, and thought I look great. And then I tried on the pastel green one, and it also looks great on me. The lilac dress I tried on is so not me- sleeves that are way too poofy. I'm deciding between the pastel green dress and the pink dress. The pastel green dress has some lace on the ends of the sleeves, and lace on the neckline. The pink dress has the type of sleeves that are short, but is a bit below the shoulder, and it seems to be flowy and reaches the floor. It has a medium-sized petticoat part, and comes with formal gloves. I decided to wear this dress to the dance, so I got into my everyday clothes and bought the dress. I then went to the salon where they have all sorts of make-up and beauty products. I'm looking for a light pink lipgloss and nude pink nail polish. I looked at my phone, and it is almost six o'clock. I gasped, and quickly bought the pink lipgloss and the nude pink nail polish right before I got out of the mall. I flew to my den, and then curled my hair a bit. I changed into a white blouse and a pastel green flowing skirt as quick as I can, and swished the clear lip balm on my soft, full lips. I heard a knock on the door. "Come on in," I said. Zelda came in, wearing a tuxedo. Her hair is in a low ponytail, and she looks a bit boyish. "Buttercup, you look pretty," She said. "Thanks," I replied as we walk to the lobby. She led me into the car, and took the driver's seat. I knew how to drive, but I'm ok with having someone drive me around town, as long as it was a friend or something like that.

**This is my first chapter. There is something hot going on between the main characters. If you're a homophobe or a bisexual-phobe, do not read more of this story. I might do some more pairings, and include some OCs (possibly one that is based a bit on me) in the next chapters. I hope you like the first chapter, by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Zelda and Buttercup might kiss for the first time in this chapter. Somewhere in the chapter, Buttercup explains how she gets to Smash City. Read on and find out what happens in this chapter. If you like the chapter, please do not forget to review!**

Buttercup's P.O.V

We are now at a restaurant. This restaurant is very fancy, and very formal. Maybe the founders wanted to spread the code of propriety into this place. Even the waiters and waitresses look nice in their uniforms. Zelda walked to our assigned table, and moved the chair a bit so I can sit down. I sat down in the chair, and scooted a bit closer to the table. Zelda then sits down, and I look at the menu. "Buttercup, how do you enter Smash City from Townsville?" She asked, and I looked up with a start. "Did I scare you?" She asked. "No. I will explain how I got to this city," I replied, "Well, every universe and every kingdom are somehow connected to Smash City. I have known that ever since I was very young, but kept the knowledge to myself for a while at the time because I feared that someone might call me crazy, and consider the knowledge such nonsense. Well, it all started when I was invited to reside in Smash City. I am not entirely thrilled, but still glad that I can get away from my childhood. I got here through a portal-like tunnel that leads from Earth to Smash City. The transportation is a flying train that is very speedy. On the way, I notice other worlds and kingdoms like the one with a big castle and a world which is a tad bit futuristic, and a slight glimpse of a world with a world with tree-like mushrooms. And finally, when I enter, the train stopped at a train stop, and I got out. The first impression of this city is kind of like, futuristic, and there are many different car shapes, especially the flying one intended for a superhero. When I approached the apartment earlier, it seems really big, and it is close to the Smash Arena."

"So on the way, you've seen different worlds. When it comes to the castle part, you might've seen a slight glimpse of Hyrule. The mushroom tree is a part of the Mushroom Kingdom, where Princess Peach comes from. I think you can get to other worlds by walking through distinct types of doors and portals," Zelda responded. "Townsville is in a southern part of California. The government there is like democracy, because America is a democracy. All of the presidents in America are male, maybe because America is still a bit sexist towards women. The villains from Townsville can range from just street gangs to the worst villains. Him is the most evil villain, and Mojo is almost as evil. I think Mojo is a bit like Ganondorf, because he wants to rule the world. He was dead, though. Him might have found a way into Smash City- well, I hope not! I'm a bit scared that he might find me- if he does, he would take away my powers, or worse, possess me! Or, he might team up with the villains that battle in the Smash Arena," I said. "Buttercup, don't worry about Him, whoever he is. I will protect you," She replied, "Always." "When are you going to turn back into your alter ego?" I asked. "Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow," She responded, "You look beautiful with a turned-up nose and a heart-shaped face." "Aww, thanks," I replied. "Zelda, I'm bi," I concluded. "That's what I thought," Zelda said.

Zelda's P.O.V

Buttercup is really beautiful- she is like, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Ebony hair, ivory skin, emerald eyes, and full lips- that's why she is so beautiful. A bit after we ate dinner, we decided to have our first kiss. She stood up, and I approached her. Our faces are now just mere inches apart. Her lips pressed against mine, and I pressed my lips against hers. Our tongues battled for dominance after my tongue entered her mouth. A bit after, we broke from the kiss. We paid for our dinner, and we walked to the car a second later. We are now back to the Smash Apartments. I walked her to the door where her den is, and I kissed her good-night. I then walked to my dan, and changed into my pajamas. The feel of her lips is totally soft- I mean, like seriously. I totally want to kiss her soft, full lips again, but it is almost 9:30. We have to go to bed in a few minutes. I wonder if she is going to make any friends here- there's tons of friendly people here! Why does she have to be shy? I don't think she needs to shy away from somebody who seems to be a great friend to have- well, except for the fact that Ganondorf and Bowser aren't interested in making any friends who seem like good guys or girls. Even though this place is male dominated, the people here are still kind, but badass in their own ways. More and more women will come to Smash City to brawl- like Lara Croft and possibly Wonder Woman. If only Fox's girlfriend Krystal decides to be a badass, then maybe she would come. But, she decided to be his damsel in distress. Jigglypuff is just a pokemon who doesn't know how to speak like a human- she keeps saying her name- literally. Last year in a letter, Ashei said that she plans to come to Smash City. But, she might not come until possibly December 1st. Nabooru, one of the Sages, might come next year in January. Midna, who is from the Twilight Realm, is coming here next week. She can turn into imp form or her true form. She kept her powers when she left for her kingdom last year. I can still remember Link's sad face when Midna left.

_Flashback- Midna is in her true form, and is near the Portal of Twilight. "Shadow and light can't mix, as we all know, although they are two sides of the same coin," I said. "Zelda, your words are kind and true. If all in Hyrule are like you, you'd do just fine. Link, I... Good-bye..." Midna replied as she warps into the portal and broke the mirror. "Midna, no! Why would you leave?" Link asked, sounding very upset. "I can't believe she left..." He concluded. I sighed as we decided to go back to Hyrule Castle. He was in tears the whole time, and I tried to comfort him- literally. _

I can remember the whole situation so vividly- the emotions, the words and anything about that. Maybe that can explain why he lost in the first brawl against Ike and Marth. He might still be heartbroken. I slumped into my bed after two hours of thinking about who would become the newcomers. If you don't know what a newcomer is when it comes to brawling or something like that, a newcomer is a person who came here to become one of the Brawlers. Most of the time it could be male, but it can also be a female (like a femme fatale). I can easily understand why there aren't as much badass women or badass female teens or female children from age ten to twelve. Most women chose to be damsels in distress, and only a few decided to fight back and save their family, friends, lover, and even a country or town. Ok, maybe it's not a choice- they just value men much more because they think that their stinking boyfriends or husbands will 'save' them if they ever get kidnapped or something. That's like a stereotype- Samus doesn't have a boyfriend, but she is badass, I don't have a boyfriend, but can be badass or mean, and there are femme fatales that don't depend on a man, but didn't brawl in the Smash Arena yet. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Maybe some women can kick off their damsel-in-distress personas someday and join in the Smash Brawls.

**Buttercup isn't perfect like you thought she is in this story- she tends to be meek, timid, shy, over-emotional, and a bit dependent. Her burns haven't healed yet, but will heal in a few months or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: There are some new, interesting OCs in this chapter. This story isn't going to be mainly focused on romance between the two main female characters. This chapter and some other chapters will be from another person's point of view. One of the OCs is based a bit on me- a tomboy with an independent streak and a love for brawling, but also has a soft, calm, and non-violent side. I wouldn't give her my name, but I'll just call her Jo. That is her nickname for "Josephine" because she thinks her full name sounds a bit girly. Anyways, let's get to the chapter.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I walked to the Smash Conference with Zelda, because all Brawlers are invited. There might be a newcomer, or a problem involving Smash City or maybe one of them. "Try not to have a crush on one of the men around here," Zelda said. "Alright," I replied while smiling at her sarcastic joke. "Hey, we have a newcomer. She is age sixteen, and she is named Josephine. Her nickname is Jo because she is a tomboy," The man announced as a tomboy walks in, seeming a bit excited. "It was such an honor to be invited to brawl in some battles," Jo said. She has short, brown hair that barely reaches her chin, and her bangs are swept to the side. She has blue-green eyes and fair skin. She has an average, but muscly build, and seems to be 5'4 in height. Her black cami has a white skull, and she has ripped jeans and a pair of combat boots. She looks around the room, and notices Ganondorf. "Oh, I bet I can kick your ass in one battle. I have a gun and a sword that can turn into a hook," She concluded as Ganondorf smirks a bit. "Actually, I can handle those things, tomboy. I think you are just a wannabe, so ha!" Ganondorf remarked, making Jo give an angry stare. "I am not a wannabe! I am a local heroine," Jo retorted. I like how she says her words- she sounds like a strong girl. She then goes to the seat that is next to my seat. "Buttercup, I didn't know you were here! Nice to meet you," She said. "Nice to meet you too," I replied, "What was your family life like?" "My parents are unfair, annoying, idiotic, and they wouldn't let me be independent! And school is very restrictive of my personality, maybe because I am popular as a result of membership in the Drama Club- you know, like Prarie Heights theatre. I am good at acting and self defense, and many, many sports except ball ones and track. I decided normal life is boring, so that is why I came here. I wouldn't be personal about my past," Jo replied, "My past experiences are not meant to be discussed in public, but in private instead." "I'm thinking that is because you are a tomboy," I responded. "I used to watch a show about you and your sisters at age fourteen. What became of your sisters after the show ended?" She asked, curious. "I... lost them. They died in a fight against Mojo, when I did not save them as a result of their mistreatment of me. Realizing that I am too late to forgive them, I felt angry and a bit upset, and then killed Mojo Jojo," I replied, "I wish I could forgive them earlier, but their hate of me is too much to bear." "Hey, Jo. You know she is my girlfriend, right?" Zelda asked. "No," Jo replied, "Does that mean you're a lesbian?" "Yes," Zelda responded.

After the conference is over, Zelda told me that she will lead Jo to her assigned den that is on the second floor in the Smash Apartments. Ganondorf approached me with pure intimidation, and smirked evilly. "I swear, I would kidnap you if only Zelda isn't watching you and is brawling in the Smash Arena. Buttercup, I would be glad to try to get in bed with you tonight, after dark when everybody is sleeping. How would you like that?" He said as he looks at my breasts for a second, and then moves his eyes to where my waist is. He then looked me in the eye a minute later. "What are you thinking?" I asked. "That you are sexy," He replied, making me feel uncomfortable. I immediately made up an excuse to escape the situation. "I'll have to meet a friend at the mall," I lied as I quickly walked out of the conference room.

Jo's P.O.V

I can't believe that I get to know more about my fave brawler who is a female. Zelda is like, totally awesome in the Smash Arena! One thing is, Buttercup and Zelda are in love. Guess I'll have to accept the fact that they are dating. This is a much better place than home, because my parents are just plain annoying and dumb and they talk about bullshit at times. And school is a bitch for me- too many bitchy teachers trying to find ways to make me restrain my urge to fight and go on little adventures. Even though my drama teacher likes me, I don't like how she talks about being non-violent and being too safe. Sometimes she talks about the law saying something about the school's responsibility to "protect" the students. Heck is, I don't need any protection whatsoever! I also would like to hone my self defense skills and my sword skills. I'm not good at using big guns, but I can use small ones. Here, I can be whoever I want with no limits ever! Everyone on Earth would be surprised about how badass I can be, but my parents and my teachers aren't interested in fighting shows featuring the Brawlers. Yeah, yeah, whatever- those people are no fun, but the Brawlers can try to bring me down. I would beat them instead because of my hardcore fighting skills and my sword skills. I unpacked my clothes, and when I look around for a bed of my own, I am surprised that I would sleep in a den next to Zelda's. _That means talking to her every morning! _I thought excitedly as I placed my blankets on the mattress. I just obtained a new computer as a result of saving a lot of money from my part time jobs from Earth. Skype is installed on there, so I can converse with my niece Makayla. Makayla isn't on the computer much because back at home she has to do chores to help her mother with maintaining their big house. I placed the computer on the desk, and plugged it in. Also, I pre-ordered the Sims 4, but I'm not sure if they're going to ship it all the way here. So, I canceled the order online. Who needs games when you might meet interesting friends here that might train you in combat? I placed the weaponry in the chest next to the window that looks out to the city.

I heard Zelda's name as the speaker tells her to go brawl in the Smash Arena. "Zelda, can I brawl with you against the opponent?" I asked her when we are just in the hallway. "He hasn't said your name yet. I'll call him, and tell him that you want to brawl against the other opponent with me," She replied as she takes her phone out. A few minutes later, she opens her mouth to say something as she approaches the door. "He said yes," She concluded. I went along, and entered the arena. The stage changed to Hyrule Temple. "We are brawling against the Ice Climbers and Ness. We can handle them together," Zelda said as she approaches the children involved. I slashed Ness' forehead with my sword, and punched him with full power. Zelda is getting a hang of the Ice Climbers with her magic and her awesome fighting skills. I grabbed Ness' shirt, lifted him in the air, and threw him across the ground. A Poke ball appeared, and I threw it towards the ground where Ness is. A fiery pokemon spewed fire all over the arena, and burnt the opponents. The blast is so strong, the Ice Climbers and Ness are pushed to the side of the arena. Me and Zelda rushed at the same time to force them off the stage, and they fell off. However, the Ice Climbers handled the fall, but we forced them off once again. We won when the timer goes out, and high-fived each other five times. "I think I can handle tougher opponents, too," I told her. Zelda nods and then opens her mouth to reply. "When I am in the form of my alter ego, I can handle the stronger ones, too. Especially Ganondorf," She replied. "Why didn't Buttercup win in a single brawl just yet?" I asked. "Because her powers weakened a few months ago. She must practice her skills once more to fight off a stronger opponent," She responded as we walk back to the Smash Apartments. "Why did Buttercup get a bit weak and shy?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe something happened," Zelda responded with a slight wolfish grin, "Don't ask me any more questions. I don't know everything, but has the Triforce of Wisdom, still." "I don't know much things about brawling in a place like this," I replied. "I know. Now, let me go hone my self defense skills in the basement. If you want, you can partipicate," She replied as she walks to the elevator. I got in the elevator to take self defense with her in the basement. "Why is Buttercup not taking up self defense?" I asked. "She didn't tell me why," She said darkly as we enter the basement.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I got on my computer to log in to the Smash Chat room, where I can chat with other Brawlers. Right away, Peach asked if I can become her friend. I only knew a bit about her, so I decided to chat with her for a while.

**In the Chatroom...**

Peach: Buttercup, let's get to know each other. You seem nice in person.

Buttercup: Ok. Well, why aren't you taking self defense tonight? Zelda told me a bit ago that you stopped because you'd rather "wait" for Mario to save you than fend for yourself. I have never liked a boy for real, except for the fact that I might have a crush on Zelda's alter ego called Sheik. I am instead in love with Zelda, as you already know. I once got raped at age fourteen to sixteen by my ex boyfriend.

Peach: Zelda always complain about me, so don't always believe her. She thinks I am nothing but a completely helpless girly girl in distress. I used to date her, but we didn't get along very good because Zelda mistreats me a bit. She would sometimes call me names like "wimp" and "coward." I am planning on going back to the Mushroom Kingdom where I don't have to deal with certain people being so mean to me. I just don't feel right in this place. There are other Brawlers that call me "Mario's damsel" in a rude, hateful way. I'm so sensitive, but they don't understand it!

Buttercup: It's okay, Peach. Don't let your haters get to you.

Ganondorf: But, she is a weak and dumb blond in distress who is only good at baking cakes back in her kingdom! She's better off being a prissy little girly princess that is so over emotional and so over sensitive.

Buttercup: Don't be mean to her! I swear, I would report the cyberbullying to the founders of this chat.

Ganondorf: You're a stupid slut who won't even be assertive in person! Ha ha.

Buttercup: I'm assertive online, but not in person. I don't know why that is! By the way, Peach is a sweet person, unlike you!

Buttercup: Just respect her!

Mario: Shut the fuck up, all you haters who tease and bully my dear princess Peach! She is not just a damsel, is she? No, she won in a brawl one time.

(Peach and Mario get offline)

(Link gets online)

Link: Hey, fellow friends.

Ike: How's it going?

Marth: Yeah, sup, Link?

Link: I'm doing fine. Buttercup looks like a guy's choice, but is in love with Zelda. Honestly, that is a bit unexpected, but oh well. I hope Midna comes someday.

Ganondorf: Link, shut up about Midna. She's nothing but a whiny imp.

Link: She's not whiny! She is friggin seventeen!

Ganondorf: Even teens can be whiny.

Buttercup: Who is Midna?

Link: Just some Twilight girl that I would have fallen in love with if she didn't leave for the Twilight Realm and broke the Mirror of Twilight. I dream about her every night ever since she left. Like, the dream would be romantic, whatever the scene- picnics, walks in the park, and even a stroll through Castle Town.

Buttercup: Did you miss her?

Link: Yes.

Ike: Honestly, Marth, I don't get why Buttercup would be lesbian/bi and date Zelda the lesbo.

Marth: I know, right?

Captain Falcon: I never had a girlfriend because this place is so male dominated.

Marth: I might fall in love with the queen from a kingdom I originated from, if only she loves me back.

Ike: You remember Malon from Hyrule, right? I might go there to fall in love with her.

(Zelda gets online)

Zelda: Hey.

Link: How are you, Zelda? We haven't talked for a while.

Zelda: Shut up, man.

Link: Excuuse me, princess!

Zelda: Godammit, man! Let me talk to others in the chat room!

Buttercup: Whoa, looks like frenemy drama going on here.

Zelda: Whatever- just ignore the argument, sweetheart.

Buttercup: How was your brawl?

Zelda: I won. Jo asked to join the brawl, and she did ok.

Buttercup: She can take someone who is real strong, like Ganondorf.

Zelda: She still needs some training.

Buttercup: Okay, Zelda.

Zelda: What, Buttercup?

Buttercup: Why is there an argument between you and Link?

Zelda: Because he is annoying.

Buttercup: Alright, well.

Zelda: I've got to go. By the way, goodnight, my sweet flower.

Buttercup: Goodnight, Zelly.

(Everyone gets offline)

**I hope you like this chapter. Well, there aren't as much OCs in this chapter, but some are mentioned and are from gaming platforms.**


End file.
